waiting for a madman
by balthazars
Summary: He was just a story, an imaginary friend she'd made up to entertain her back when she was a child. That was all, he'd never really existed. But then, how could he have returned for her? ; Four times Amy Pond waited for the doctor


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters and/or ideas affiliated with it.**

* * *

i

Wind whipped across her face, and her hands felt like blocks of ice. It was worth it though, because he was coming. He was coming to take her far away in his big blue box, to planets and galaxies beyond her wildest dreams. And she'd spend the rest of her life travelling with the doctor, her wonderful, raggedy doctor. So she waited as the hours dragged by, as the sky gradually grew lighter and the sun rose. While the rest of Leadworth was sleeping, little Amelia Pond sat waiting for that brilliant man, who'd promised to return for her

ii

He was just a story, an imaginary friend she'd made up to entertain her back when she was a child. That was all, he'd never really existed. But then, how could he have returned for her? Imaginary friends don't just turn up out of the blue, twelve years after you saw them. He'd been there though, in the flesh, defeating prisoner zero. She was sure he'd take her away then, in his time travel machine like he'd promised. She'd believed that and he'd run off, disappearing once again in his box. And now he was back to take her away, on the night before her wedding. Promising her anywhere in all of time and space. After fourteen years of waiting, well, she'd waited long enough. So she ran away with the doctor, _her_ doctor. On the night before her wedding, Amy Pond ran away with the man from her dreams.

iii

He'd come for her, just like he always did. All she had to do was stay alive until he did. Stay alive, that's all. She believed he'd come for her, so she waited for him, waited until she couldn't just wait any longer. How stupid she'd been, believing that her _precious _doctor would come save her. The hero she'd dreamt of since she was a child had just flown away in his magical machine, choosing to pretend she didn't exist so he could continue his ridiculous adventures. Only returning for her 36 years, 36 _whole_ years,after he'd left her. How dare he come back claiming he'd never even left, when he'd left her there for _decades_. And choosing to take the prettier, younger her, who had only been trapped in this hell for a day.

iv

Pompeii. She was in _Pompeii_. Before volcano day. A few minutes ago she was standing with Rory and the Doctor as the angels approached them, and now she was in ancient Rome being welcomed into the Sibylline Sisterhood, who believed she was like them and could see the future. If only they knew that she hadn't just seen it, she'd lived it. She played along though, because she knew her doctor would find her and once again take her away in the TARDIS. She was right, in a way, though she would never know that. A doctor came to the sisterhood once, but he was a human doctor, not _her_ doctor. This doctor was skinnier than hers, and wore a blue suit. She watched as he brought death upon the people of Pompeii, believing more than ever that her doctor would come save her from this. He was her best friend, and he wouldn't let her die. So she waited for him, even as the lava flowed through Pompeii, because he wouldn't, _couldn't _let her die. Even as the ashes choked her and her skin burned she waited for him, the man who'd always come for her before. And as the world blurred and blackened, her last thought was one filled with bitterness. Amy Pond, the girl who lived and died waiting.

* * *

**AN: So here is the first Doctor Who fanfic that I've ever written.**

**The idea for the last section is not mine, it's something I came up with based on some theory I saw on tumblr. For anyone confused about Amy being in Pompeii, Karen Gillian played a member of the Sibylline Sisterhood in the episode 'Fires of Pompeii'. As some people may know, the last episode the Ponds are in will feature weeping angels. So the last section of this fic was based on an idea that I thought was rather cool, the idea that an angel send Amy back in time to Pompeii where she died in the volcanic eruption.**

**Reviewers get a temple built in their honor c:**


End file.
